


left unsaid

by afrocurl



Category: Misfits
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Community: apocalyptothon, Epistolary, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-13
Updated: 2011-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the end of the world, Simon's busy trying to solve the fate of the world, and writing letters in his spare time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	left unsaid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Canon compliant through 2.06, and then plays with the Christmas Special in ways that only make sense in my head.

The scratchy radio in the corner came alive as one of the lone voices to survive broadcasted messages of conditions across the country. Those in earshot turned their heads, hoping for better news.

“In Wertham, an abandoned underground flat was discovered; the flat contained a number of clocks, photographs and a series of letters. These letters appear to be the only documents written by someone who struggled during the first incursion.”

-

 _1 February 2012_

 _Alisha,_

 _This seems to be the only way I can speak to you right now. ~~It’s just too hard to leave here even though it’s more your home than mine.~~ There’s something not right when I leave here. It smells like decaying flesh, and the air is more rancid than usual._

 _In any case, please take care of yourself. Stock up on food and water. Be sure to only leave your flat when you have to._

 _I’m going to think about how to proceed from here. I’ll let you know what I come up with._

 _S_

-

“At this time there is no way to connect these letters, left unsent and signed with only a single initial, to any one person. There are no identifiable marks made by the flat’s owner. If you can provide any further information about these letters, please send a message via the emergency signal.”

-

 _15 March 2012_

 _Alisha,_

 _Today’s always been a day I watch out for--the Ides of March. Seems much more relevant now. I’m pretty sure this isn’t something like a Cylon attack or Terminators coming to kill all of us, but something still isn’t right._

 _I saw Nathan the other day; he looked worse than usual. He didn’t even call me a panty sniffer, which I suppose is progress for him. But really, when he doesn’t throw an insult my way, I’m more nervous about him. His eyes were glazed over. One too many deaths? He had this look like he wasn’t him anymore. Maybe the baby got to him finally?_

 _ ~~Mostly, I’m still in~~_ his _space, trying to sort out everything. I can’t get a handle on what it was like for him here, but that’s not the best use of my time right now.  
If not Cylons or Terminators, what is it?_

 _Be safe,_

 _S_

-

“It has been confirmed that the first incursion was started by Nathan Young. He, of the ASBO Five, was the first to succumb to the illness, though no one is quite sure how.

“No one is sure how he contracted it, but all meaningful research has yet to be started.

“Stay tuned for more information on how to protect yourself against the illness. The threat is still present, and no one is safe beyond the confines of the selected centers.”

-

 _28 April 2012_

 _Alisha,_

 _It’s worse than I thought, as I’m sure you know. How zombies managed to arrive here and infect us, I still can’t imagine, but that would explain Nathan from the other month. Clearly, that wasn’t the baby getting to him; it was the lack of a functioning brain._

 _Last time I went out, the sound of low timber hums were all around the Community Center._

 _It’s time to go back to my DVD collection for any idea on how to beat this._

 __Zombieland _or_ The Walking Dead _?_

 _S_

-

“There has been no new information regarding how to best prevent infection, except to stay in enclosed spaces.

“Keep your radios tuned to this station for any further information.”

-

 _20 May 2012_

 _Alisha,_

 _I managed to ring Kelly, just to see if she’s managing. I tried to tell her it wasn’t safe to go out without someone who can “fix” a problem. She called me a wanker and hung up._

 _I called back later, though._

 _After she wondered where the fuck I’ve been and why the fuck I hadn’t called her earlier (she sounded more agitated than usual), it went well. She said she’d ring you later to get a pint at the pub, but only if you have something to protect you both._

 _I’m starting to think that it’s time to see how bad everything is, beyond just a quick trip out of here to survey the city. I kept to looking at the news feed on my computer, but the Internet’s been cut, which can’t be good._

 _  
~~Why do you think future!me never bothered to invest in a gun or two? I could use one right now.~~   
_

_S_

-

“Reports from various sources seem to indicate that the latest incursion has subsided.

“No word on when it will be safe to leave enclosed spaces, but stay tuned for an update as soon as the provisional government comes to consensus.”

The room laughs at the notion of government consensus, but claps at the idea nonetheless.

-

 _17 June 2012_

 _Alisha,_

 _Curtis and I went out today. Found some shotguns hidden around the Estates, left behind. Still don’t think it’s safe without a gun, or a way to make it better should anything go wrong._

 _No sign of Nathan, thankfully. I don’t think I have the stomach to put two to his head._

 _Curtis didn’t seem to mind that idea, but you know how those two were together. (I still think I have more reason to hate Nathan, but I’m not going to push it. He gives me that crazy stare more and more now, and I’m slowly realizing, he’s not always right.)_

 _Did Kelly ring you? I forgot to ask her when she called. She wants us to keep an eye out for Nathan, though I don’t know if either of us could recognize him outside of a jumpsuit. It’s been too long and it seems that everyone like him is too hard to recognize._

 _Hopefully fatherhood has been treated him well. But I doubt it right now._

 _S_

-

“Another team of scouts has found another flat filled with documents containing information about the first incursion.

“No further details are available now, but as they are made ‘public’, they will be read.”

-

 _17 March 2012_

 _Simon,_

 _I know talking is hard, so I hope I can find the strength to send this._

 _Missing you--that’s a given--but it’s hard to put into words right now. There’s just so much to sort through at this point._

 _Everything I see outside reminds me I miss the five of us. Even if it meant dealing with some pretty fucked up shit, it was “normal.“ Containment, country-wide announcements. Fucked up._

 _Nothing feels normal now._

 _A_

-

“Having found the second set of letters, the earlier discovered set appears to have been written by Simon Bellamy of the ASBO Five. The second set were written by Alisha Bailey.

“You may remember the pair and three other youths were hit by that storm in 2009, along with hundreds of others, given them supernatural powers. They existed for two years before their powers were revealed to the rest of us, before they left the limelight shortly after Christmas 2010. No other further details are available about either at this time. The names of the remaining two youths are still not known.”  
-

 

 _6 June 2012_

 _Alisha,_

 _Finding Nathan wasn’t how I planned to spend yesterday. I can tell you, it’s bad. What happened to him. Not like the time that crazy dad killed him, but bad enough that Curtis did him the courtesy of ending it quickly._

 _I’m pretty sure it’ll stick this time. At least I hope so. The idea of Nathan as a zombie is still hard to grasp._

 _Pretty much everything else is._

 _S_

-

“Thanks to the remains of Nathan Young of the ASBO Five, a team of scientists has discovered how the illness started and spread as quickly as it did.

“No word was given on how to ward off future attacks, but stay by the signal for any news.

“The government is keen on preserving the number of living Brits at this time.”

-

 _14 July 2012_

 _Alisha,_

 _I love you._

 _S_

-

 _14 July 2012_

 _Simon,_

 _I don’t think I ever said this, but I love you._

 _A_

-

“The last letters written by Alisha Bailey and Simon Bellamy were read today. In them, the pair express their admiration for the other.

“It is clear that neither letter was sent.

“No word on if their knew of the other’s feelings.”

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to J, my beta, and C and S who talked me through bits and pieces.


End file.
